Ocnus
Ocnus was originally part of Tren's team after being assigned there by accident. However his teammates decided to give him a chance and he managed to stay. After the disappearance of Tren and Nysa, Ocnus was sent to the Firestorm Citadel along with Jari, Toby and Ryu. However after getting into a fight with Jari over Nysa, he fell off the edge. While he survived, he woke he found all his memories to be lost. After roaming the citadel he began to believe that he was an Almirian Knight and that he was Vanaduke's right hand man. Personality Ocnus is a generally cheerful and happy-go-lucky type of person. He is very enthusiastic about going on missions and just being a knight in general. He has a lot of knowledge about Spiral knight technology When he lost his memories, Ocnus became a complete fruitloop. He was much more violent and recited a lot of things that he had heard from Nysa in the books she read. Strengths and Weaknesses Ocnus has a Furious Flamberge and Ash of Agni. He also defends himself with a Blackened Crest which he had found along with the Almirian armour he had modified for himself. ocnus is ready to fight.png Don't take Jari's goggles.png Hit on the head really hard.png Ocnus and jari messing around.png Ocnus doodle.png Snoozing.png Ocnus vs Tren.png Nega Knight Team.png Ocnus and Nysa.png Jari's Team.png Background Ocnus was accidently assigned to Tren's recon team instead of a normal group but was however allowed to stay after Jari convinced Tren and Nysa to give him a chance. Because of this Ocnus became very good friends with Jari and got up to a lot of mischief when they were doing missions. While Nysa seemed to dislike his presence on the team, Ocnus was very friendly towards her to try and get rid of any ill feelings towards him. As well as this he felt that it wasn't good for her to be alway cooped up in her studies alone. Because Nysa was surprised by the fact someone was actually interested how she actually was and her own interests, she eventually warmed up to him. Ocnus and Nysa eventually got together, though Ocnus was slightly concerned because of Jari's infatuation with Nysa and decided to keep it quiet and not let Jari know, as ignorance is bliss. Apocrea Ocnus and the team was assigned to investigate some disappearances in the clockworks. However when they got to the floor, they were immediately dragged into the Apocrea. While Ocnus managed to escape with the help of Jari, they found that Nysa and Tren were nowhere to be seen. He feared the worst and accidently revealed to Jari about his relationship with Nysa. Jari is angered and upset, but refuses to talk about it any further. Because of Tren and Nysa's disappearance, they are assigned 2 new recon knights, Toby and Ryu. Ocnus welcomes the two to the team, but is still upset about the loss of Nysa and Tren. Citadel The four are assigned to investigate the Firestorm Citadel as there has been strange signals coming from the place. Ocnus tries to bring up Nysa and Tren again but it just angers Jari at the mention of Nysa which causes them to get in a fight. Toby and Ryu attempt to stop the fight however due to the unstable area of the citadel, Ocnus ends up falling off the edge, seemingly into the abyss. Ocnus eventually wakes up, surprising not injured that badly, however he can't remember anything. Confused he tries to find his way around the citadel and after finding armour that looks similar to his own he comes to the conclusion that he's an Almirian Knight. With this he then begins to lurk around the Citadel and attacking any knights who pass through. Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Team C Category:Good